


What If's and Oneshots

by ShyGuyTsukasa



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Beach Volleyball, Coffee Shops, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGuyTsukasa/pseuds/ShyGuyTsukasa
Summary: Just a collection of what if's and oneshots based on my two Free! fanfics. "Iwatobi Swim Club" & "Decisions." Not necessarily in order of events that happened.*
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Proposal

"Rin? Where are you?"

The door to the Samezuka pool shut behind Hikaru as she took small steps inside. She used the light from the sunset that shone through the window as a guide to where to go. She was too focused on her path to remember the light switch just next to her. Where was Rin? She took a deep breath and went through the boy's locker room that lead to the hallway to go to the main pool. Ugh, it was all wet, which Hikaru usually didn't mind, but with her heels and robe on, it wasn't much of a help. A shiver went down her spine. This thin robe and the dress she was wearing underneath didn't help either.

Hikaru walked to the main pool and let out a gasp. She was at a loss for words. It was beautiful. There were candles all around the pool and streamers on the floor. But there was only one thing that Hikaru was staring at; the only thing that stood out the most to her.

Because spelt out in cherry blossom petals in the pool were the words:

_**WILL YOU MARRY ME?** _

Rin slowly came out of the shadows wearing a tuxedo and holding a little black box.

Hikaru felt tears forming in her eyes. All she wanted to do was go over there and hug him tightly but she knew it was too early for that.

Rin went down on one knee and opened the little black box. "Will you marry me, Hikaru Hazuki?" The box revealed a silver ring with a little diamond.

"Yes." Came her immediate response. "A million times yes."

Rin smiled happily, happy tears flowing down his cheeks. He stood up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Hikaru kissed back. Words couldn't describe how happy she was. "I love you, Rin." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Hikaru…Matsuoka." Rin grinned at her.

Hikaru laughed. "Yes!"

"Hey, I'm sorry about not being there at your graduation." Rin said.

"Oh it doesn't matter!"

Rin smiled. "I had to set up the pool like this and I just had landed yesterday. I didn't want to rush though and I wanted to make everything perfect." He explained.

Hikaru gave him a big kiss. "Everything is perfect. Who knew you were such a romantic! I mean proposing in the place where we first met!"

Rin smirked. "Well, I only show that side to you."

Hikaru giggled. "Okay, I can't wait to tell everyone else that you proposed!"

"They already know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They'd kill me if I wasn't at your graduation. So when I told them that I was proposing to you, they let it go."

Hikaru laughed. "It's alright. It was boring anyways."

"Boring? When you stumbled down the stairs, I nearly had a heart attack."

Hikaru gasped. "You _were_ there!" She hit his arm playfully.

Rin laughed. "Just to see you get your diploma. After that, I had to go prepare the pool." He kissed her cheek. "I wasn't going to miss my _fiancées graduation_ day now was I?" He put his arm around her. "Now let's go to that restaurant and celebrate with everyone else."

Hikaru smiled happily and put her arm around him.

Then Rin whispered in her ear. "And tonight, when we get back to my hotel room, I have _another_ surprise planned out." He purred.

Hikaru was caught off guard and she blushed profusely.

Rin planted a big kiss on her lips. "You don't have to worry."

"I-I'm not…"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Hikaru smiled up at him. "I know that."

Rin rubbed the back of his head. "It's nerve-racking for me too."

Hikaru took his hand in hers. "Let's worry about that tonight. I'm _starving._ "

Rin nodded. "Same."

They started walking towards the exit.

"I should maybe buy some lingerie…" Hikaru muttered to herself.

Rin blinked and blushed. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

"What's your favorite color, Rin?"

Rin looked over at him and saw that she was smirking. Or at least trying to. She was mostly smiling. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You get whatever you want."

And they exited the pool to meet everyone else.


	2. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spends the a wonderful day at the beach. Unfortunately, some trouble stirs up.

"BEACH DAY!"

Haru, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Seijirou, Hikaru and Rin were spending the day at the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day and they were spending it wisely. They could still do some swim training and Haru was up for it since he could swim in the water.

They had gotten a big table and rented a BBQ for their meals. Haru was looking forward to the Mackerel he could cook. He had brought some in the cooler he brought along with the drinks. A giant parasol shaded them from the sun. It was shining bright and it was hot. Everyone took the time to put on some sunscreen. First, everyone undressed, revealing their swimwear. The boys wore what they usually wore to swim.

Gou was wearing a yellow halter top and skirted bottom bikini. She had kicked off her beach sandals and took off her blue cover-up. She proceeded to put on sunscreen. Hikaru had taken off her white sundress and revealed her light blue strapless peplum swimsuit. She kicked off her flip flops and also started putting sunscreen.

"Let's go in the water!"

"We can't, Nagisa-kun! We just put on sun screen, we have to wait a while." Rei explained.

"I want to go in the water." Haru said simply.

"Haru, wait! We can't!"

Haru let out a sigh.

Nagisa pouted. "What can we do before waiting?"

"There are literally a lot of things we could do." Gou told him. "We could fly kites, play volleyball, play with a Frisbee, badminton, etc." As she listed, she counted on her fingers.

Hikaru was happy to be here with her friends. It was the summer after Seijiro graduated and he wanted to get together before going off to university in the fall. She was glad that he planned this. It was also the summer that Hikaru and Rin started to date. After regionals, they had exchanged phone numbers and went on a few dates. They were planning another but then Seijirou had planned this beach day and they met up.

The group sat under the shade, deciding what to do.

"Oh my god, let's choose something!" Nagisa stood up. "Choose something or I'll go crazy!"

"We can go through all the activities I mentioned." Gou put it out there. "We're at the beach all day."

"Maybe we could start with badminton?" Hikaru suggested. When all eyes were on her, she blushed. "I-I mean, Gou is right…we can do everything."

"Sounds like a good idea." Makoto smiled.

Haru nodded.

Rin stood, grinning. "Badminton it is!"

Rei stood as well. "I will rent the rackets and reserve the court." He went off.

"Okay! What are the teams then?!" Seijirou's voice boomed.

"Just choose someone?" Gou suggested.

"Well well…" Seijirou grinned at Gou, going over to her. "I choose you~"

" _NO_!" Rin glared over at Seijirou.

"Onii-chan, we went on a few dates already." Gou rolled her eyes. "You know that."

Makoto turned to Haru. "Want to be-"

"Yes." Haru replied.

Rei came running back with a volleyball. "Well, the badminton courts are all booked this morning. But I booked the volleyball court!" He grinned. "We only have an hour so let's start quickly!"

"Alright!" Nagisa grinned. "What are the teams?"

"Usually, it's 6vs6 but we are 8 people so we could do 4vs4?"

"…How do you know that?"

"I played volleyball in middle school."

"Right."

"Or we do boys versus girls?"

"How is that fair?!" Gou demanded.

Seijirou laughed. "I was kidding."

"Hikaru-chan is a powerhouse so, it would make sense." Nagisa nodded.

"No, I'm not! I played for like a month. That's it." Hikaru informed them. "I haven't played since. I don't know if I'll be as good and anyways, it's just for fun!"

"Okay okay, teams!" Nagisa clasped his hands together. "What are they?"

"Well, I want to be on Hikaru-chan's team if she played before." Makoto told them.

"Same for me." Rei chimed in. "What about you Haruka-senpai?"

"I don't care whose team I'm on." Haru told them.

Hikaru sighed and ran over to the court. "Come on guys!" She had ran to a random side and hoped the teams would be made based on which of them got to the side first.

The boys ran to the court with Gou following suit.

Xxx

It had been Hikaru, Rin, Rei and Nagisa vs Haru, Makoto, Seijirou and Gou. They were playing to win one set. A set was 25 points. An hour had passed by quickly and other people who booked the court were waiting for them to finish their game. It was 23-24. Haru's team needed one more point to win. It was a close match.

"Let's go guys!" Hikaru served the ball to the other team.

Makoto rushed for it, nearly missing but managed to hit it towards Gou. He fell in the sand in the process. "Gou!"

Gou was ready. She volleyed the ball in the air towards the net. "Seijirou! Go for it!"

Seijirou jumped in the air. "The winning point!" He slammed his hand down on the ball. He had done that so fast that the ball was heading for Hikaru at a high speed.

"Hikaru-chan, look out!" Nagisa was the farthest from her. He couldn't get to her in time and decided to warn her.

"Hikaru-senpai!"

Hikaru blinked and raised her arms to shield her face. She didn't have time to dodge so she went to shield her face instead. When she didn't get hit, she put her arms down. "R-Rin!"

Rin had shielded her. The ball hitting his back in the process. He was hunched over her and grabbed her shoulders for support.

"Rin! Oh my god, are you okay?!" Hikaru gasped. She helped him sit down on the sand.

Rin winced in pain. "I've been better."

"Onii-chan!" Gou ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, Matsuoka!" Seijirou ran over to him as well. "How are you holding up?"

Nagisa and Rei came running as well. "That happened so fast!"

"Rin-senpai, are you okay?" Rei asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Haru and Makoto came running with a towel and bottles of water. Haru poured some water on a towel and drenched the rest on himself.

Makoto placed the towel on where Rin got hurt. "It's going to sting."

Rin grabbed the hand closest to him.

When Rin grabbed her hand, Hikaru blushed.

"Does it sting?" Makoto asked, still applying little pressure.

"It's fine now." Rin told him. "Doesn't sting anymore."

"Good to hear." Gou smiled.

Hikaru and Gou helped him stand up.

"Keep the towel on my back though. It's cooling." Rin told Makoto. He noticed he was still holding Hikaru's hand and let go, blushing. He turned to look at her and noticed she looked upset.

Makoto nodded. "When we get back to the table, I will."

Xxx

After getting Rin to their table, Hikaru assured the others that he would be taken care of. When Rei asked if they were to stay with them, Rin shook his head. "You guys go enjoy yourselves. Hikaru and I will catch up in a bit."

"Are you sure, onii-chan?" Gou asked.

"Yes."

The others nodded and went off.

Seijirou put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "I'm sorry again." Then he followed the others.

Hikaru got a fresh towel and poured water on it. She closed the bottle and placed the towel on Rin's back.

Rin and Hikaru watched as everyone else played badminton. They were doing 3vs3. Haru, Makoto and Nagisa vs Rei, Seijirou and Gou.

"Get it, Mako-chan!"

"Nice return, Gou!"

"Almost had it, Rei!"

"That wasn't beautiful!"

Hikaru smiled over at them. It was nice to watch them playing.

"Nice to see the smile on your face."

Hikaru turned to Rin. "What?"

"It's nice to see a smile on your face." Rin repeated. "You seemed upset before."

"I wasn't upset." Hikaru frowned. "I feel bad that you got hurt because of me."

"Hey hey." Rin cupped her face with the hand closest to her. "It was my doing. I protected you because I didn't want you to get hurt." He grinned. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Hikaru was blushing and nodded. "O-Okay."

Rin realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back, looking away.

"Still…thank you." Hikaru smiled over to him.

"Hikaru, do you want to be-"

Hikaru slowly moved her head to look at him. _Is he going to ask me to…?_

Rin noticed the others were coming and stayed silent.

"We finished the game! Our team won!" Nagisa grinned.

"It was a close match." Rei smiled.

"It was intense." Seijirou added.

"Is it supposed to be?" Gou asked.

"I don't think so." Haru replied.

"So what are we doing next?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing with balls." Hikaru replied. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Xxx

The rest of the morning was well spent. The group had played a couple of games of badminton with Hikaru and Rin. Hikaru joined her cousin's team and Rin joined with his sister. After that, it was time for lunch. Haru was excited to finally eat his mackerel.

Hikaru went to sit down next to Rin. "How is your back?"

"Better."

Hikaru glanced at it. "The redness is gone." She smiled. "Good to see."

"Yeah." Rin looked upset. He wasn't upset at her but was upset that he was interrupted when he wanted to ask Hikaru an important question.

"What did you want to ask me before?"

"Something important."

"What was it?"

"I'll ask you later." Rin wanted to be alone with her to ask. "It can wait."

"If you say so." Hikaru smiled. She didn't think too much of it and continued eating.

Xxx

After eating, the group dispersed. Some played with a Frisbee, some flew some kites and some had played volleyball or badminton again, if the courts were available. Of course, they went into the ocean! Haru really enjoyed it. And everyone made sure to stay hydrated! The sun was still shining.

The whole afternoon went by in a flash and it was now early evening. The sun was setting and it was getting cooler. The group was sitting in a circle around a campfire that was set up and were talking amongst themselves when Gou had stood up.

"Hikaru-chan, do you want to join me for a walk in the sand?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled. "Sure."

"Don't walk too long, it's dark." Rin told them.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving soon too." Makoto informed them.

"Be careful." Haru told them.

"It's cold though, are you going to be okay?" Nagisa asked.

Hikaru had changed into a pair of capris and a short sleeved shirt. Gou had a long skirt and a tank top. Gou glanced at what Hikaru was wearing and then at herself. "Probably not."

"Here, you can wear my sweater." Seijirou unzipped his sweater and gave it to Gou.

Gou took it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Seijirou smiled. "I'm around the fire too, so I'll warm up."

Gou smiled and put it on. "Thank you."

"Hikaru-senpai, you can-" A gray hoodie flew past Rei and landed in Hikaru's outstretched arms.

"Wear that." Rin told her.

Hikaru nodded and put on the hoodie. _It even smells like him._

Gou grabbed Hikaru's arm, pulling her away. "Let's go."

"Be careful!" They told her.

"Thank you, Rin!" Hikaru smiled.

When the girls were out of earshot, Seijirou looked over at Rin. "Smooth."

" _Shut up_!"

"He has a point, Rin-chan."

" _Shut up_!" Rin was blushing now.

"Didn't you want to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I still do, Makoto but I want to be alone with her to ask."

"Why don't you want us there?"

"It would be embarrassing, Rei."

"So when she gets back, we'll give you some alone time." Seijirou grinned.

Rin smiled. "Of course."

Xxx

Gou and Hikaru were walking along the beach. Hikaru was indeed warm with Rin's hoodie. Was this how it felt to be in his arms? She was blushing at the thought.

"Hikaru-chan!"

"W-What?"

"I asked how it was going with Rin."

Hikaru smiled softly. "It's going great. We had went on a couple of dates and I enjoyed each one of them."

Gou smiled. "That's great! And has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

Hikaru shook her head. "No. But there was something he said he wanted to ask but he hasn't yet." She frowned. "It's making me think he has lost interest."

"Trust me, he didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"After each of your dates, he called me and told me all about them." Gou told her, grinning. "He was gushing and it is the first time I have ever, well, heard him be so happy."

Hikaru blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"W-Wow." She didn't know that.

"Which is great because you do the same thing to me so I know you feel the same about each other." Gou stated. "Sisters approval." She gave a thumbs up.

Hikaru laughed. "Speaking of approval, has Rin been supportive of you and Seijirou?"

Gou sighed. "Onii-chan isn't too keen on the idea but he does respect Seijirou and at least knows him. His words. He'd probably go all crazy if it was a stranger."

"Oh really?"

"And he said he'd kill Seijirou if he ever hurt me."

"Ah, that sounds more like the Rin I know."

Gou smiled. "Seijirou already asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"What!? When did he ask?"

"Yesterday."

"Does Rin know?"

"No, but Seijirou is telling Rin tonight."

"Is it bad we left them alone?"

"No, I wanted to have girl talk with you!"

They stopped and sat on a couple of rocks. They didn't realize how far they walked and how high the rocks were from the ocean. You could jump off the rock and land in the ocean. The swim club would have liked that.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Gou asked.

"I did! It was fun." Hikaru smiled.

Gou smiled. "Onii-chan protecting you was so romantic though!"

Hikaru blushed. "It was."

"And I'm sure you enjoy his hoodie."

"I do."

Gou laughed. "Seijirou's sweater is comfortable too…oh there is something in his pocket." She pulled out a watch. When she checked the time, her eyes widened. "Oh god, we've been walking for an hour!" She stood. "Come on, we have to get back."

Hikaru nodded and stood, looking at Gou. "Good idea."

Gou and Hikaru were about to get down from the rock when a two college boys went up to them. "Two beautiful ladies shouldn't be out this late."

"We're on our way back." Gou told them.

"Would you like for us to escort you?" Another asked.

"We'll be fine thanks." Hikaru assured them. The girls went to brush past the boys but one of them grabbed Gou's arm.

Gou let out a scream.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Hikaru glared.

"If you're not going to allow us to escort you, why don't you swim with us?" One guy asked, walking over to the ledge with Gou.

"No! Let me go!"

"We aren't taking no for an answer."

"Fine! Swim with me, she doesn't know how to." Hikaru told them.

"She doesn't know how to? Well, we will have to fix that." The guy holding Gou pushed her off the ledge.

" _GOU!"_ Hikaru screamed so loud that the boys at the campsite heard.

Gou screamed as she was pushed off and landed in the water.

"That was the girls!" Rin took off.

"Wait!" The others followed suit.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You asshole!"

"Oh come on, she'll be fine."

"YOU DON'T _KNOW_ THAT!"

"Seriously, why do you care? Come on, your turn." He went to grab Hikaru but she slapped his arm away and knocked him in the jaw in a swift movement.

The guy stumbled backwards, holding his jaw in pain. _How strong is this girl?_

Before his buddy could get to Hikaru, she dived off the ledge to save Gou.

Xxx

The boys got to the place where the girls were.

"Where are they?!" Nagisa asked.

"GOU! HIKARU!"

The two college boys saw them. "Are you with those two girls?"

"Yes, we are." Rei replied.

"Good." He cracked his knuckles. "Payback."

"What?"

"That blonde bitch broke my buddy's jaw!"

Rin grabbed him by the collar. " _You don't ever call her that again, do you hear me?"_ He demanded, in a menacing tone.

"Look!"

Their attention was to Hikaru, who was coming out of the ocean holding Gou, bridal style. Gou was conscious and had her arms around Hikaru. She was shaking. The water was cold.

"Gou!"

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru had made her way over to them.

Seijirou took Gou in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Gou replied, softly. "Hikaru-chan saved me."

Seijirou kissed her forehead. "Good." He blinked. "Ouu, you're cold."

"Here." Makoto took off hoodie. He helped Gou out of Seijirou's sweater and helped her put on his hoodie. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"See, she's okay." The guy said.

Rin glared. "You ass-"

Hikaru walked up to him. "You better count your blessings that she is because I would have _broken your jaw too._ "

The guy laughed. "Oh please."

" _Don't_ test me." Hikaru warned, in a low voice.

Rin was taken aback. It was the first time that he had seen her like this.

"Oh my god, Hikaru-chan. You broke that guys jaw?" Nagisa asked, turning to the guy who was silent.

Rei looked over at her hand and noticed her knuckles were bloody. "Oh my goodness, Hikaru-senpai. Your hand." He took off his sweater and handed it to Hikaru.

"It's fine." Hikaru took off Rin's hoodie and tied it around her waist, then put on Rei's sweater.

"It's clearly not."

"Let's get going guys."

"Excuse me? No."

"Excuse me, _yes._ I'm cold. My friends are probably cold. Get out of my way." Hikaru was annoyed with them. "We want to go home." She sneezed. "Great."

"I'm not going anywhere! _You broke my friend's jaw!"_

"He pushed my friend in the water!" Hikaru retorted.

"It was you?!" Rin grabbed his collar, ready to punch him as well.

"Seijirou, you and the others go. Rin and I will handle this. We'll catch up with you."

"Alrighty." Nagisa started walking off.

"W-What?" Rei blinked. "But-"

Makoto nodded. "Let's go." He followed Nagisa.

Rei sighed and followed.

Haru looked at Hikaru and Rin, nodding. "Good luck." He followed the others.

With the others gone, Hikaru and Rin focused on the college boys.

"Now where were we?" Rin asked. "Oh yeah." He punched the one with the broken jaw. "That's for pushing my sister in the water."

"You asshole!"

"And this," Rin punched the other one in the face. "Is for calling my girlfriend a bitch."

"Now you better stay the hell away from us!" Hikaru yelled. She was too mad to realize Rin called her his girlfriend.

The guy and his buddy nodded and ran off.

"Wow that was easy." Hikaru sneezed again.

"Come on, let's get back to the others."

They were silent as they walked.

"Thank you for saving Gou." Rin finally said.

"Oh, it was a pleasure." Hikaru smiled.

"And you broke his jaw! Wow, I didn't know you could even do that."

Hikaru stopped walking and stared at her hand. "I took self defense classes in middle school. My father insisted. He was a single father and wasn't always around."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"But none the less. That was impressive of you. I saw a whole other side of you and I have to admit, I was shocked."

Hikaru smiled. "I won't show that side often."

Rin then noticed how hurt her hand was. He took her hand in his. He was grateful at how far she would go for his sister and now liked her even more. "Hikaru, do you-"

"Are you finally asking me what you wanted to all day?" Hikaru grinned.

"Yes." Rin smiled back. "I don't know if the mood killed it but I'm going to ask anyways. Hikaru, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" _He asked her!_

Rin was happy as well. _She said yes!_ He grinned and grabbed her, spinning around two times. He couldn't contain his excitement.

When her feet were back on the ground, Hikaru gave him a peck on the lips. She was looking at him blushing.

It happened too quickly for Rin to react. He just knew that he wanted to kiss her more. He cupped her cheek and planted his lips on hers.

Hikaru kissed him back.

After a while, they pulled away.

Rin's face was red.

Hikaru just smiled at him.

Rin smiled back and took her hand. "Come on, we have to join the others."

"Yeah!"

"And get you out of those wet clothes."

"Oh please, I feel like I'm getting sick!"

"And bandage your hand."

"And yours."

And the new couple walked hand in hand back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> That was exactly how I pictured him proposing! It's so romantic~  
> He proposed in the place they first met! It's fun to write Rin as a romantic.


End file.
